Countrycide once again
by LondonPride
Summary: Torchwood members should fear nothing, as a result Jack feels that another trip out to the Brecon Beacons is necessary. This time there really are aliens out there, and their waiting for the team to arrive. Jack/Ianto Tosh/Owen
1. Chapter 1

"Stop what you're doing! listen up!" Jack shouted as he bounded out of his office.

There was no evidence that he had spoken at all. Everyone continued with their work, showing no acknowledgment to their boss's outburst.

"Guys! Hello there!" Jack tried again. Still there was nothing. "Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh!"

"Have you really not gotten the message yet?" Jack's face showed clear confusion at Gwen's response. "We're not talking to you. Remember what happened yesterday?"

Jack nodded before exclaiming "of course I do, but I thought you were all over that. Ianto is, he said it was fine"

Ianto turned towards Jack with a glare.

"What?!" Jack shrugged back.

"Right!" Owen responded, his voice coming up from the medical bay. As he reached the top of the stairs he turned his attention towards Ianto. "What's he talking about?"

Ianto sighed heavily "well, it's a lot harder for me! you lot can carry out your silent treatment and then just head home and enjoy your evening. Jack and I had a date last night at that French restaurant in the town. I couldn't just carry on the silence treatment, could I? some date that would have been! an evening of silence."

"I don't think you could have managed that in the events that followed" Jack grinned at his lover.

Ianto blushed but also managed to respond with a slight smile.

Jack continued "look I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get us so lost. I just don't trust those Sat Nav things. I'm sorry that you all got so wet, I thought the SUV could take it..."

"Well clearly not" Tosh muttered, removing her glasses slowly.

"Forgiven?" Jack asked, putting his hands together in a mock prayer.

"I guess" Ianto shrugged. Before Jack could responded a grin formed on Ianto's features "on one condition. You clean it?"

Jack's face fell. "clean it, really? you mean you haven't already done that? your standards are slipping"

Owen laughed as he walked over and patted Ianto on the back "well that's pretty clear. I mean look at his boyfriend!"

Ianto chuckled at Jack's responsive pout "a boyfriend that not has some cleaning to do"

Jack softly nodded in response. He knew there was going to be no way out of this one. "fine. but only for you" he added with a wink. "Anyway, I bellowed at you because I think we should go on holiday"

"Holiday?" Gwen asked "all of us?"

"Together?" Owen added.

Jack flashed a smile in their direction. "yes, as a team. A bit of bonding, no work"

Ianto nodded in consent "sounds good to me. All on Torchwoods expense I presume?"

"Naturally" Jack confirmed.

Tosh smiled "a little Torchwood outing? so where you thinking, boss?"

"Well..." Jack stuttered looking down at the floor "I thought maybe we could re-establish our links in the Brecon Beacons"

"What?!" four shocked voices immediately responded.

Jack sighed and slowly began "It'll be okay, even fun this time!. The fresh air and landscape will do us all good. It's important to not have any fears. If we need to go there for an emergency, I want us to have no apprehension. So we're going, that's an order. Nothing will happen this time, your handsome protector will not leave your side."

Ianto gave a slight smile in response, determined not to show any fear.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening" Owen sighed.

"I can't believe Ianto gets to ride shotgun!" Gwen added.

Owen grinned and muttered "I wonder why"

Jack's laugh boomed around the car as he switched the SUV into first gear. "He's directing me. He knows this area better then any of you."

Gwen responded with a sarcastic laugh before leaning forward and muttering to Jack "you do know that him giving you directions does not need to involve you touching or kissing him?"

"God, you guys are frigid" Jack responded with a sigh. "I only kissed him once."

"You know, it's quite squashed back here." Tosh moaned while fidgeting around, trying to find a comfortable position. "Maybe we should invest in a people carrier or something."

"Maybe we should" Ianto quipped in "At least Jack couldn't drive at 150 miles per hour. Survival rate of journeys would greatly increase."

"Hey! that's not fair!" Jack exclaimed defensively. "I've never crashed before!"

Ianto scoffed back at him "you liar!"

"Okay, well I've never crashed the SUV..."

"Yeah, but you battered up my car!" Ianto responded.

* * *

"How many?" Owen asked as the group carried the large tent out from the boot.

"Four" Tosh confirmed after look at the tent bag.

Owen glared over at Jack "I thought this was meant to be a holiday? there's not even enough room for us in the tent!"

"The middle sections of these things our huge, a person can easily sleep comfortably in there" Gwen suggested.

Owen scoffed in response "yeah, and I wonder who that will be!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Well, the girls will obviously share, so they'll have one compartment. Then out of us lads it doesn't take a genius to see who's going to be left out on their own."

Ianto stayed silent as he looked over at Jack. Owen definitely had a point."

"Okay Owen, you and Ianto can have the compartment. I'll be fine in the middle section."

"Jack?" Ianto questioned. It was hard enough to be away from Jack any night but out here with so many bad memories to plague him, Ianto needed him.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand in a reassuring gesture.

* * *

"Bloody Welsh weather!" Owen remarked as the five adults were squashed together in the centre of the tent. For the last half hour all of them except Jack had been leisurely sipping from larger bottles that the boss had brought along.

"We're meant to be team bonding, right? Gwen quipped in. "So lets chat."

The four other looked up at her with a definite lack of enthusiasm.

"Tosh!" Gwen exclaimed causing the Japanese women to jump back slightly "Tell us about you"

"Okay" Toshiko responded reluctantly "so, born in London but moved to Osaka when I was two. Came back here a few years later and got a job with the ministry of defence. Then I came here."

"That it?" Gwen remarked with a sigh "how did you get from the ministry of defence to Torchwood?"

"It wasn't exciting. Jack just tracked me down and asked me to join."

Jack looked over at her but said nothing.

"Right" Gwen muttered, clearing disappointed at the lack of gossip. "Ianto?"

"Born in Cardiff. Average childhood. Average school. I have a sister Rhiannon, she's a few years old then me. Went from school to university in London and got a job at Torchwood one and then... well... you know the rest" he trailed off clearly not prepared to talk about his experiences there.

"What about your parents?" Tosh asked.

Ianto gulped before responding solemnly "both dead now"

Tosh reached over and gave his arm a quick squeeze "I'm sorry"

Jack reached over and entwined his fingers with Ianto's, resting their entwined hands in the young mans lap.

"Don't worry about it. My Father wasn't exactly the best Dad you'll ever meet"

No one was brave enough to enquire any further so Jack hastily changed the subject.

"Then Myfanwy brought us together" he said with a grin.

"Literally" added Ianto.

The girls grinned in their direction as Owen scoffed loudly.

"Please stop, romance makes me queasy."

Ianto looked down at his lap, staring down at his and Jack's entwined hands. In one quick movement he flung his hand away and turned his face from the group. Jack whipped his head round to Ianto in shock. Upon seeing his lovers demeanour Jack merely nodded sadly remembering Ianto's insecurities about exactly where he and Jack stood.

As the team looked at Jack sympathetically his defensive wall shot up. "This is ridiculous Ianto! no matter what I do I can't win. I try to talk to you about us and you don't want to know. I try to lay off and you push me for more. I attempt to get us to talk properly but you just respond with a load of lame excuses! I really don't know what your problem is! But maybe I don't need to... if this, us, is not going anywhere then what's the point? You don't want anything official and your too clingy for a part-time shag. Anyway, I don't need you for that!"

Ianto just stormed out of the tent and into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're an idiot" Owen exclaimed after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Jack whipped his head round to glare at the doctor "You what?"

"Come on Jack, you know him better then anyone, you must have known how he would react to that. You must have known it would hurt him."

Jack sighed heavily "Well I had had enough Owen. I can't take it anymore, I hurt aswell! and I'm not used to that... I don't get hurt."

"And your answer is to make Ianto hurt? to make him suffer?" Tosh questioned the Captain.

"No!" Jack responded quickly "I would never do that to him!"

Owen mocked him with a sarcastic chuckle "Jack, you idiot! You have hurt him"

Jack looked out of the tent door with a guilty glance "It's raining really hard."

"It is" Gwen nodded.

"Do you think he's alright?" Jack asked staring down at the ground.

"Probably not" Owen stated "but you can fix that"

And with that Jack swept out of the tent.

* * *

Ianto knew who the footsteps belonged to long before he heard the man's voice. He was glad that Jack had left it this long to find him, it had given him time to think. He had come to realise that Jack was right, their relationship was going nowhere. So why was Ianto so desperate to keep it alive? To hang on to whatever minimal parts Jack was willing to give him? He knew he could never mean anything substantial to the Captain. He was just the teaboy. Surely ending it now would save so much heartbreak?

Jack slowly made his way to the rock that Ianto was perched on. He could only see his back, but he could tell by the young man's posture that he was upset. Jack felt guilty about what he'd said, he had just snapped in a moment of great frustration. For months now he had been trying to take his relationship with Ianto to the next level, but all his attempts had failed. He had really begun to doubt the young man's feelings for him, but in every moment they spent alone together Ianto had shown that they were there. His outburst was wrong, he knew that. He wouldn't change Ianto's shyness, it was part who he was, Jack just wished that sometimes it wasn't so extreme. Sometimes their relationship was hard and certainly took a lot of work. But it was all worth it, Ianto meant everything to him.

Ianto started to breath heavily as he prepared himself for the oncoming confrontation. He had no idea what Jack was going to say to him, but judging from the Captain's recent outburst it couldn't be good. Ianto knew that he could be hard work, and he probably wasn't worth fighting for.

"I'm sorry" soft American tones whispered "I don't know why"

Ianto let out a loud sigh in response, he really had no idea what to say. It had hurt. Jack's words had really cut deep. Any thoughts that he may have had about their relationship developing had been crushed. Ianto had thought they had progressed past those times where they were just there for those moments of ecstasy. In his heart he felt that there was more to them then that, Ianto wanted to believe that they could be a couple in every sense of the word. Enjoying spending time together, sharing kisses and hugs at work, having dates at restaurants, dedicating their affections just to each other, Ianto had even started to believe there could be love.

But Jack had had the opportunity to shatter that and it seemed that he had taken it.

Ianto turned around, establishing eye contact with Jack staring back at him.

Ianto swallowed heavily then whispered "did you mean it?"

"Never" Jack said firmly with tears forming.

All Ianto could do was slowly nod and stare down at his feet.

Jack couldn't bare the sadness in Ianto's face. He grabbed the young man's hand and pulled him up into a comforting embrace. Slowly manoeuvring his mouth to Ianto's ear he whispered "I'm so sorry, I'm just so desperate to be close to you. You mean so much to me. But if you don't feel the same..."

Ianto pulled back shocked "what?"

Jack shrugged before softly responding "well it just seemed like..."

"Listen Jack" Ianto interrupted "it's really not that, you mean everything to me" he allowed a smile to form as Jack's featured filled with joy.

"But then why did you pull your hand away?" Jack asked confused.

Again Ianto sighed in response and took a small step back. "I don't know. It's just when everyone is there I feel like their just thinking, why? why would Jack choose him?"

Jack gripped Ianto's hand firmly in response "Ianto..."

"It's okay, Jack. Deep down I know that's not true, but just for that split second I felt so overwhelmed"

Jack nodded and ran a hand through the strands of Ianto's hair.

Ianto continued "and you're a man. I mean I'm not used to this. I don't know how it..."

He trailed off as a small chuckle left Jack's lips.

"It's not funny!" Ianto demanded.

The chuckle immediately died. "It's no different Ianto"

"Really? I guess I never really considered that I could be gay... or bisexual... or whatever" Ianto said at a whisper.

Jack again squeezed the young man's hand "well... you definitely get.. aroused by me. And as you say I am indeed a man, so..."

Ianto chuckled softly "That's very true.. but the thing that scares me.."

"Listen Ianto. Nothing should scare you! It's natural how you feel, If you're not sure about that..."

Ianto interrupted softly "I'm sure about you. I know how I feel about you. It... we... we feel so right"

Jack took both Ianto's hands in his before whispering "agreed"

The pair met in an emotion filled kiss, both trying to show all of their emotions to the other man.

"It's freezing" Ianto said taking Jack's hand and heading back to the tent.

* * *

As they entered the camp the two men could feel the eyes of their colleagues upon them.

"Alright guys" Jack bellowed "what's going on?"

"Nothing much" Gwen responded still studying the two men.

Owen have a loud chuckle "That's for sure! The rain stopped so we thought why not light a fire? but guess what?"

"Unsuccessful?" Ianto answered

"Oh well" Jack grinned "It's nice and cosy in the tent."

Ianto rolled his eyes but began to make his way inside.

* * *

Once again huddled inside gulping down alcohol the team sat in a tight circle.

"Jack?" Tosh asked "why don't you drink?"

Jack gave a small smile "Drink interferes with your judgment and reactions. It's crucial that I'm alert at all times."

Owen smirked "But how can you not drink?"

"Easy" Jack answered "I've got much better things to occupy me"

Jack and Ianto locked eyes, softly smiling at one another.

* * *

An hour later and Owen and Ianto were both intoxicated and both struggling to get their words out.

"Wish I could find a lady friend out here" Owen muttered "feeling ever so slightly horny"

"Me too!" Ianto responded giggling "It's Jack. That's what he does to people"

"Not for me teaboy!" Owen retorted.

Ianto continued to giggle "Jack just has to be in the room and my..."

"Woah!" Jack stopped the young man "on that note, I think it's bedtime"

Ianto have him a suggestive roar in response.

"Okay..." Jack said with a chuckle "Come one!"

As Gwen, Tosh and Owen made their way back to their respective beds, Jack placed Ianto's arm around his shoulder and began to guide him into the compartment.

As they entered Owen was already passed out, fully dressed and snoring loudly. As Jack began to guide the young Welshman down onto the bed he was met with protest "No, No!"

"What's up horny?" Jack giggled.

"I wanna sleep with you!" Ianto said in a whiny tone, reminiscent of a small child.

Jack gave a small smile "No sweetheart. It's warmer in here, you'll sleep better. I'll be fine in there with my coat"

"But I..."

"Ianto, sleep!" Jack insisted.

* * *

An hour later Ianto was woke with a start. He was cold, and Owen's snoring was so loud! He missed having Jack beside him. He knew that was truly pathetic, bit it was true. There was no denying it.

He slowly made his way into the centre compartment where Jack was sleeping soundly with a soft, contented smile on his lips. Ianto laid himself down beside him, making his way under the covers and placing his arms around Jack. Pulling the immortal man against his chest.

Jack stirred slowly before turning himself around "Ianto?"

"Yeah" Ianto replied "I missed you"

Jack smiled softly and gave the other man a peck on the lips "I was dreaming about you."


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you wondering, the story takes place sometime between Sleeper and Reset. I don't have any details which dictate more then that at the moment.. that could change though.

* * *

Jack's eyes slowly opened as the birds began to sing outside. He could feel the familiar and comfortable warmth in his arms that signalled the presence of his young lover. He smiled down at Ianto, who was still in deep slumber. Ianto didn't usually snore but the alcohol he'd consumed had caused otherwise. Jack had no idea of the time, but he really had no desire to. His day was usually governed by the rift, making sure that every possible threat was successfully extinguished. But lying the middle of the tent, in the middle of nowhere with the man he... the man he loved in his arms, life was perfect.

Of course he could never really escape from the trappings of Torchwood. He needed to check the PDA device, make sure that all was well. Reluctantly he squeezed himself out from underneath Ianto and gently laid him softly back down. He gave the young man a quick kiss on the forehead before making his way towards the SUV where the device was hidden away.

As he left the tent Jack spotted Tosh sitting on a small log nearby.

"Morning Jack" she greeted solemnly.

"Good morning Toshiko!" he replied still making his way over to the car.

Once Jack had reached in to the vehicle and located the device he made his way to sit by Tosh, typing in information as he went. As he sat down he patted her knee in a gesture of comfort.

"What's up?" he asked.

Tosh sighed gently and shook her head slightly "nothing much. Just feeling a bit down, you know?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked place an arm around the younger women.

Tosh chuckled slightly "Not sure there is much point. I fear that you won't understand."

"Try me" Jack insisted.

"Okay..." She hesitated slightly "outside of Torchwood I have nothing. You always talk about how having a life away from all this is essential, but I honestly don't have that. I just wish I could meet someone I really like."

Jack locked eyes with her and whispered "I thought you already had?"

"what?"

"Oh come on! it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all know you like him" Jack inclined his head towards the tent section where the Doctor was sleeping.

"Owen" Tosh muttered "I do... of course I do. But he doesn't do relationships. He just goes from one girl to the next, no feelings and certainly no love. I don't want to be one of those"

Jack gripped her shoulder tightly "I don't think you should judge him to hastily." the immortal suggested, thinking back to Katie. "I mean you all thought that I didn't do relationships!"

"Yeah" Tosh replied "But now you've got Ianto" this earned a big grin from Jack. "And Gwen has Rhys. You're so lucky"

"Don't give up Tosh, you never know, Owen might surprise you!"

"It was fucking freezing!" Owen shouted as he stormed out of the tent.

Jack just turned to Tosh and gave her an apologetic shrug as Owen came over and slumped himself down beside them. "Why's it so bloody cold in the countryside?"

"I was perfectly warm" Jack commented with a grin.

* * *

Half an hour later Gwen, Jack, Owen and Tosh were all sitting around the non-existent fire, all of them sipping from mugs of tea. Ianto was still fast asleep in the tent wrapped around Jack's coat.

Suddenly the PDA started to beep loudly, suddenly making all the group alert. As Jack put his mug down and picked up the device he could see it alerting them to an alien life force within the device's range.

"Something we need to check out" Jack informed the group with authority.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"Not sure yet. Some alien life form. We should go take a look, it's not too far away" Jack responded.

Owen stood and ran an irritated hand through his hair "Okay, well I'll go with you."

"No!" Jack responded a little too quickly.

Owen stopped in his tracks and stared over at Jack "what? why?"

"You stay, relax. It sounds like you had a rough night. Gwen can come with me" Jack responded, giving Tosh a subtle wink.

"Okay" Gwen agreed making her way to stand by Jack.

"Right lets do this!" Jack announced "oh, and keep an eye on Ianto will you?"

Owen rolled his eyes "He's not a child Jack!"

"I know but he'll wake up with a killer hangover. Bless em!"

* * *

After walking for a few minutes Jack began to notice that Gwen kept looking up at him, with a definite look that told him she had something to say.

"Just say it Gwen"

"Say what?" she responded with her best look of confusion.

Jack just turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Gwen asked slowly.

"About what?"

Gwen swallowed cautiously "Ianto"

"Ianto?" Jack asked "sorry Gwen, you've lost me"

"I mean, don't take this the wrong way Jack, but... are you sure it's a good idea for you to be... well doing whatever it is your doing?"

"Look Gwen..." Jack began stopping her with a slight grip on her arm.

"I'm sorry Jack. It's just... you know with you two working together. Every time he's out in the field you're going to be worried, and that will really affect your actions. I understand..."

Jack couldn't listen to anymore "you have no idea what you're going on about. I can't help how I feel about him. I understand that you're concerned, but to be honest, tough shit. I would never tell you how to live your life, so don't think you can tell me how to live mine."

Gwen could only stutter in response "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Jack sighed loudly "what is it with you guys? why can't you just accept that I want to be with him, properly! He's not just some part-time shag Gwen..."

"But last night, you said..."

"I didn't mean any of that. You know nothing about us. So please... please just stop" Jack pleaded.

"Okay" Gwen replied softly "I'm sorry, Jack"

Jack picked up the pace towards their destination, he just wanted to get this over and done with and get back to Ianto.

* * *

Back in the tent Ianto suddenly woke up feeling cold. He had Jack's coat wrapped around him but it couldn't make up for the heat that Jack normally provided him.

He began to get up to go in search of his lover but as soon as he moved a painful thumping began in his head.

"Why did I drink?" he muttered.

After another few unsuccessful attempts to get up he concluded that if he couldn't reach the painkillers, they would have to come to him.

"Jack" He yelled

No response.

"Jack" He shouted once again, a little louder.

Still nothing. Ianto laid back down with a heavy sigh. Where was Jack? He tried to listen, to see if he could hear anything outside. But nothing...

Where was everybody?

Ianto slowly picked himself up, pressing his palm against his forehead.

Once outside he could see that the area was completely deserted. There were a selection of mugs and plates scattered around by the campfire.

"Oh great" Ianto muttered "Even on holiday I'm expected to clean up after everyone."

Ianto assumed that they must have gone for a walk, to take in their surroundings or something. As he bent down to pick up a mug his head emitted another pang of pain. He suddenly remembered that there were some painkillers in the glove compartment of the SUV.

After reaching the car he grabbed a set of keys from his trouser pocket and inserted them in the lock. He attempted to twist the key round, but it wouldn't turn. The door was already unlocked. Ianto immediately became concerned, after what had happened last time out here they were all careful to ensure that the doors were always locked. As soon as he climbed inside he could see that most of the equipment had gone.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself.

He ran back to the tent where his comm system was located. He had to get hold of Jack.

* * *

Jack and Gwen had nearly reached their destination. They had walked through the rest of the woodland in total silence. Both of them still felt uncomfortable following their earlier argument. According to the PDA they were only twenty metres from whatever the life form was. All sound suddenly stopped, there were no birds singing or insects calling out.

"I don't like this Jack" Gwen said nervously. "I don't like this at all"

"Don't worry" Jack replied "we're here"

The trees seemed to close in around them making the light from the sun shrink away. Jack took out a small torch from his belt and shone the light straight ahead. He spotted a form lying on the ground ahead.

"Gwen, look" Jack said indicating to the end of the torchlight.

Even with the light on it Jack couldn't tell what the form was. All he could see was a bright blue colour being emitted.

"Jack? what is it?"

Jack didn't answer, he just slowly crept forward. The form began to look like a body, he could almost see the face... or what he assumed was a face, but suddenly his earpiece beeped.

"Jack? Jack? can you hear me?!"

The immortal immediately pressed the button on his comm device sensing the panic in Ianto's voice.

"Ianto? I'm here. What's wrong? Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine but..." suddenly there was a loud bang and the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ianto! Ianto!" Jack cried desperately.

"Jack, what is it?!" Gwen asked, panic evident in her voice.

The Captain desperately fumbled for his phone "Come on"

Suddenly he remembered that his phone was in his coat pocket, which was still back in the tent.

He had to contact Ianto! He was terrified by what had emitted that bang, deep down he knew it was a gun. But he couldn't believe that, he couldn't loose his young lover.

"Gwen, phone now!"

Gwen patted her pockets down desperately searching for her phone, eventually locating it in the back pocket of her jeans.

As Jack began to dial Ianto's number a laugh echoed from behind them. As both of them whipped round five figures came into view. They were all short, but made up for it in their broad postures. They had brown dome shaped heads which peeked out from the tops of their stark blue uniforms. They definitely weren't human. Most worrying though was their possession of five deadly looking machine guns all pointed at Jack and Gwen.

As the central creature stopped laughing he said "I wouldn't bother."

"What?" Jack replied boldly.

"You won't get through. He's already been dealt with." the creature answered.

"What does that mean? What the hell have you done to him?! And Tosh and Owen? Where are they?" Jack shouted.

The creature laughed once again "keep calm Captain. There is nothing you can do."

"You listen here..." Jack began.

"It is true what they say?" the creature interrupted "Torchwood's leader that can never die?"

"What?" Jack muttered "Forget that...!"

"Enough!" The creature screamed "I'll take that as a yes." The creature gave a big grin as he ordered his fellow creatures to "Kill him!"

"Don't you dare touch them..." That was all Jack managed before the bullet hit him in the forehead.

* * *

"Tosh? Tosh? Can you hear me?" Owen asked she he shook her gently "Toshiko? come on, wake up"

"Owen? what's going on? where am I?" She asked him pushing herself up quickly.

Owen put his hands on her shoulder to halt her progress "calm down. It's okay. I don't know where we are. I don't remember what happened."

The room was very dark and small, about the size of a box room in a small house. It seemed he be essentially built of wood and did not contain any forms of furniture.

"Can we get out?" Tosh asked.

"Nope" Owen replied "I've tried. The doors are firmly locked, and there are no windows. So it would seem... that we are pretty stuck."

"Our phones? Comms?"

"Gone" Owen answered "Whatever brought us here must have taken them. We have no weapons, we have nothing."

"At least we are here together" Tosh said, laying her hand softly on top of the Doctors. Receiving a small smile from Owen. "This must have something to do with what Jack and Gwen were tracking" Tosh continued "Do you think they're okay?"

Owen gripped her hand "I really don't know, not sure about Ianto either."

"Maybe they didn't go in the tent?" Tosh suggested positively "He can do something!"

"Let's hope so" Owen replied.

* * *

Ianto laid back on the grass in agony. He could feel blood seeping through his trousers from the bullet wound in his thigh. All he could do was press his palm against the wound, the pressure seemed to null the pain slightly.

Only slightly though. He began to whimper as the pain continued to shoot through his leg. Suddenly the sound of footsteps came to his ears, Ianto tried to turn his head but the pain was too much.

Suddenly the figure was standing beside him, looming over him, staring down at Ianto's leg. The Welshman couldn't register anything about the figure, the pain was blurring his vision.

"Please" Ianto begged "Help me"

The figure responded with a small chuckle "Get up"

When Ianto didn't move the creature emitted an angry grunt and grabbed the man's arm. He dragged Ianto roughly through the grass, towards the trees.

Ianto couldn't register what was happening, all he could feel was the pain as his leg was dragged along. "Please somebody help me" He pleaded. "Jack. please."

* * *

"Someone's coming" Tosh whispered.

As the figure reached the door to the wood cabin the sound of unlocking echoed around the small room. As the door was pulled open a bright light shone into the room, blinding Owen and Tosh.

"Tosh? Owen?" A voice asked.

Someone was thrown in by the broad figure, landing in Owen's arms.

"Gwen?" Owen stuttered as a wave of dark hair covered his face.

Gwen pulled herself back up and checked her colleagues over.

"Are you both okay?"

Tosh nodded "Yeah, we're fine. Where's Jack?"

"They took him somewhere else. They were holding me at gunpoint, there was nothing I could do. What do they want?"

Owen shook his head "Your guess is as good as ours"

"It's okay though Gwen" Tosh comforted, taking hold of Gwen's hand "They didn't see Ianto. He's still out there!"

Gwen bit her lip unsure, before just looking down to the floor.

"Gwen? What is it? What happened?" Owen demanded.

"I don't know. He contacted Jack on the comms. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but there must have been some sort of problem. Jack asked him if he was okay. Then the line went dead... I don't know why. Jack just started panicking and shouting. I think they got Ianto. The creature said that they had dealt with him..."

"No, no" Tosh whispered, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Those creatures came up behind us. Jack was screaming at them, telling them to stay away from Ianto. Then they..."

"It's okay Gwen" Owen reassured, laying his hand on her arm "What happened?"

"They shot Jack straight through the head. Then they just started dragging him away. There was blood and... stuff everywhere. It was horrible"

"What are they?" Tosh asked.

Gwen shook her head in response "I don't know"

Tosh listened carefully as Gwen and Owen shared their descriptions of them.

* * *

Jack took a large breath as he awoke suddenly, screaming in agony. The first thing he registered was that there were no comforting arms around him, no voices soothing him, telling him that everything was okay. Lately Ianto had been there when he woke up, they had been going on many missions together meaning that Ianto had been there to comfort him when he died. He would just hold him tightly, offering great comfort to the Captain.

As Jack opened his eyes he could see an increasing amount of green. He was in a clearing surrounded by tall trees. Suddenly a lone figure emerged from the darkness, coming towards him and staring down in disgust. The creatures dome shaped head suddenly brought back the memories of what had happened before his death.

"Ianto!" He screamed "Where is he?"

The figure chuckled "Is that the pretty boy? young and useless?"

Jack become visibly angry "Just tell me where he is? And Gwen, where is she? Where are my team?"

"Pretty boy is likely dead by now. The others.. well we're waiting to see what uses they could have."

Jack's eyes failed to mask the fear he was feeling in his heart "What?" he whispered.

"Sent one of my men to take care of him. Probably shot him, couldn't resist."

Jack let a lone tear fall. He felt numb from the fear, the heartbreak was like nothing he had previously experienced. "Please... he can't die"

"Oh!" The creature mocked "I thought that was you. Don't tell me there's two of you?!"

"You can't let him die! What do you want? Keep him alive and I'll do it!"

"Okay then. Tell us about the Doctor..." The figure said stepping away from Jack, giving the Captain a clear view of the creature. He recognised it..."


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen, Owen and Tosh looked towards the door as it was jerked open once again. The outside light showed a man, his face clenched in agony, he was suddenly thrown forward, hitting the ground hard.

"Ianto!" Tosh shouted crouching down beside him.

"Save him, if you can" the creature muttered before heading back out and slamming the door.

Ianto screamed out as he lay on the floor, blood still gushing out from the bullet wound on his thigh.

"Move Tosh" Owen instructed as he made his way over to the young Welshman. "Shit" he muttered "bastards! Dragging him along the ground has really opened it up."

"Do something" Gwen cried, clearly panicking.

"I need to stop the blood. He's probably already lost a lot. Anyone got anything I can use as a tourniquet?"

Both women checked themselves over, searching for anything of use.

"I..." Ianto stuttered "my tie..."

"Mate, you're not wearing one" Owen said, pointing at Ianto's neck.

"No. In my... in my pocket"

Owen suddenly leant down and searched in the young man's pocket, eventually locating a dark blue tie. As the Doctor began to apply the pressure just above the wound Ianto began to sob.

"I don't... I don't want to die" Ianto cried.

Owen gave a sympathetic smile "You ain't going to nowhere teaboy! Jack would kill me! very slowly..." the Doctor reassured him, giving the tie one last tug "this will slow the blood flow to the wound. It's all I can do for now."

Ianto nodded and sternly sat up "where's Jack?"

Gwen looked down to her feet timidly "I'm sorry. They've got him, they caught us in the wood. They.. well they..."

"They killed him" Ianto finished for her.

"I'm sorry" Gwen whispered "I don't know where they took him."

"We've got to find him!" Ianto said determinedly, attempting to pull himself up into a standing position.

As soon as the his injured leg touched the ground Ianto screamed, falling back down with a thud.

"Ianto! Stop being stupid!" Owen demanded "You have to keep still!"

"No! I'm fine. We have to go and find Jack!"

Tosh pushed past Owen, crouching down and taking the young Welshman's hand in hers. "Listen Ianto, the best thing you can do is make sure that you are okay. Jack needs you to be okay."

"But I can't just leave him Tosh, I have to try.."

Gwen gripped Ianto's shoulder "Darling, we can't even get out of here"

"But there must..."

"No Ianto!" Gwen responded, she spoke much more sternly this time. "Be quiet, and stay on the floor. And if I have to knee you in the balls to keep you there, I will!"

"Fine" Ianto huffed lowering himself back down to the floor. "But you stay away from my balls, they belong to Jack."

"Too much information" Owen groaned.

* * *

"Tell me where Ianto is first!" Jack insisted "I won't tell you anything until I know that he's safe."

"Very well" the creature muttered. "I'll be back"

As the creature left the clearing, Jack stood himself up. He was ready to run before he noticed several guards just visible in the shadows of he trees all pointing guns at him. As Jack stared at their brown dome shaped heads and blue thick military clothing he suddenly remembered where he had seen them before. He and Ianto had been in the early days of their relationship, in fact it wasn't even a relationship back then, when they had seen this creature...

_"The others have gone" Jack muttered as he slid his arms around Ianto's waist from behind. _

_Ianto was standing in the kitchen area putting away the recently washed up mugs. He smiled in response to Jack's touch "as much as I would love to, I'm not finished with my work. There's archiving still to be done." _

_Jack began to kiss and nip at Ianto's neck "oh.. but I'm.." _

_"How about I bring it up? We can go through it together" _

_"Paperwork?" Jack mocked "Really?" _

_Ianto responded with a small chuckle "Well Sir, it's either that or you can sit up there all alone?" _

_"Well if you put it like that... Come on up! If I help we'll get it finished twice as fast, then we can test out just how stable that desk really is" Jack purred before making his way towards the door. _

_Five minutes later Jack was sat back in his chair waiting. As Ianto entered he gave the Captain a shy smile "you ready, Sir?" _

_"Always Jones, Ianto Jones" _

_"We're going to begin with military aliens" Ianto informed the other man as he sat himself down, placing files on the desk. _

_"Great" Jack responded, dripping with sarcasm. _

_Ianto just ignored him and pulled some paperwork out of the files. "Firstly, the Sacrids. Know much about them?" _

_"Nope" _

_"Not to worry" Ianto smiled "the form is complete anyway. Just like to test your knowledge." _

_"Ianto, there's no time for that." Jack purred "Next!" _

_Ianto took out the next form. It had an image in the top right corner. The figure shown was dressed entirely in a solid blue military uniform, with a clear brown dome shaped head peaking out. _

_"Sontarans!" Ianto announced, reading the top of the form. " It says their entire aim in life is to conduct war. It's all they know."_

_"How depressing!" Jack responded "I mean there are so many better things one can do with their time." _

_"More of a lover then a fighter aye, Captain?" Ianto mocked. _

_Jack flashed the younger man a toothy grin "Let me show you" _

_"Jack..." _

_Before Ianto could protest Jack had swept all the folders from the desk, scattering them throughout the office. _

_"Come on Ianto, you know you want it. You over the desk, me going in..." _

_"Jack don't..." Ianto warned _

_Jack began to creep around the desk, grin still plastered on his face. "Completely filling you up as I pump..." _

_Jack never finished his sentence as Ianto launched himself forward, capturing the other man's mouth with his own. As Jack laid Ianto down on the desk, moving on top of him, pushing their hardness together, the Sontarans were forgotten. _

* * *

Jack was brought back from his memory as the Sontaran re-entered the clearing. "He's alive. The others are looking after him."

Jack let out a long breath "Ianto's alive."

"At the moment" the Sontaran responded "It should stay that way if you co-operate. If not you can say goodbye to your team, pretty boy will go first."

"If my team are all together, you won't get near them." Jack responded with great pride.

"The Doctor" The Sontaran stated ignoring him "You know him?"

"I might do" Jack answered.

The Sontaran smirked at him "That's a yes then. Where is he?"

"How should I know?!" Jack responded "He's always travelling"

"But the word is Captain, that you have a way of finding him. You are his friend are you not?"

"I am" Jack answered.

The Sontaran strutted over, pushing Jack to the floor harshly "then I'm sure if you call him, he will come."

"No!" Jack immediately answered "I won't trap him or betray him."

The Sontaran drew out his handgun and shot Jack in the leg. "Now tell me!"

"No" Jack muttered clutching his leg.

The creature dropped to his haunches next to Jack and muttered "You'll regret that."

Jack screamed as the Sontaran begin to administer hard punches to the bullet wound.

Jack's screams grew louder and louder as his attempts to fight back proved futile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack!" Ianto shouted hearing his lover's desperate screams. "Jack!"

Tosh walked over and held Ianto down forcefully by his shoulders "Ianto, you have to calm down."

"Jack!" The young man continued to shout.

"Ianto, seriously! There is nothing you can do!" Owen insisted.

"Yes, you need to calm down luv" Gwen added.

"Calm down!" Ianto shouted back "How can I calm down? They're hurting him, they're torturing him! He's screaming in agony!"

Owen dropped to his haunches by Ianto and softly said "You're injured tea-boy. You're not fit to do anything"

"But I have to try" Ianto responded, using Owen's shoulder to attempt to pull himself up.

Owen responded by standing up, causing Ianto to fall back down on to the harsh wooden floor. "Ianto, he will be fine! He's the strongest person we know. No matter how much you try to protect him you can't deny that he has been through much worse then this. Those bastards won't win. He's Jack, our leader, our captain."

Gwen broke into a wide gap-toothed grin "He's amazing. Our dashing hero"

"Always" Ianto whispered "Stay strong for me Jack. I... I love you"

* * *

Jack's eyed began to leak tears as the pain continued, but he refused to give in. He had suffered torture on any occasions and knew the key to holding on was his strength of mind.

"Speak!" the Sontaran shouted.

"No!" Jack screamed back "You can't make me tell you anything about him. There is nothing you can do!"

"Is that right?" The Sontaran responded with a smirk. He suddenly grabbed Jack by his shirt and attempting to pull him up. After facing resistance from his victim the Sontaran screamed at Jack again "Get up!"

Jack was dragged through the clearing, carrying on through the trees until they reached a small wooden hut. The pain his leg was disappearing as it began to heal.

As the pair reached the door of the hut the Sontaran ordered the guards to open the door. As the door opened Jack was pushed through, he could make out four figures at the far side looking towards him.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed pushing himself from the Sontarans grasp and stumbling over to his lover. He forced Ianto into his arms, pressing him into his chest. "I was so scared."

"It's okay" Ianto responded, clinging to Jack's shirt "I'm fine"

Jack cupped the young man's chin and kissed him softly.

"Are you okay?" Ianto enquired "I heard you screaming, it was horrible."

"Don't worry about me Ianto, I'm fine. I'm always fine."

"Enough" The Sontaran shouted marching over to the two man, he grabbed Jack's shirt and dragged him back. "You made it come to this, Captain. Hold him back" he ordered to two guards standing outside the doorway.

The two Sontarans stepped into the room and grabbed one of Jack's arms each.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked boldly.

In a flash the leader had strode over to Ianto, and with a tug on his shirt Ianto was on his knees.

"Leave him alone!" Jack pleaded.

The Sontaran took a pistol from his belt and pushed the barrel forcefully to the back of Ianto's head.

"No!" Jack screamed struggling to escape "please don't!"

"Then talk! Tell us how to get your Doctor here!"

Jack met Ianto's eyes, he could see the fear shining back at him. The young man swallowed, and suddenly Jack saw courage spread across his face.

"Don't Jack" Ianto whispered "You can't betray your Doctor, Jack. They could do anything to him..."

"But..." Jack stuttered.

"No!" Ianto responded forcefully "I know that you love him."

"I do" The older man answered

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! But there should be another update tomorrow! _


End file.
